miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste/Gallery/Official Artwork
Concept art Ladybug Artbook 2.jpg Ladybug Artwork Adrien SP.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Adrien Agreste 2D to 3D Turnaround Sheet.png Ladybug and Cat Noir over the moon concept.png Ladybug and Cat Noir Jumping early CGI.jpg Early 2D Cat Noir CGI Model.png Cat Noir flirting with Ladybug concept art.jpg Screen shot 2015-01-09 at 7.33.16 PM.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Stormy Weather colorscript.jpg Ladybug & Cat Noir early development design drawing.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Concept Ladybug and Cat Paris.png Ladybug Yo-Yo Slide Concept.png Yo-yo concept art.jpg Early Concept Marinette and Adrien Fence.jpg 2D Cat Noir Expressions.png Zagtoon characters artwork.jpg Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Cat Noir Early CGI Model.png Cat Noir Renders artbook page.jpg Miraculous the Movie artwork.jpg Cat Noir Night Concept.png Cat Noir's Staff concept art.jpg Lady, Rena and Cat - Production.png Cat Noir with Plagg balcony concept art.jpg Pre-visualization of the Balcony scene animatic.png Tumblr inline pb5bgxkN5H1uk7knq 540.png|Concept art of Stoneheart's endcard DTrVn88XcAEWSyE.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir underwater power.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir ice power.jpg Agreste Family Concept Art.jpg Christmas Episode Conceptual Art.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir Season 2 pose model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. New Season 3 Miraculous Ladybug characters.jpg Les adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.jpeg|Poster design for "Animaestro" and "Oblivio" by Marina Tsuzuki. ML Characters reference.png Adrien fencing clothes concept art.jpeg Wayhem and Adrien comparison concept art.jpg Adrien suit and Marinette's hat concept art.jpeg Miraculous: Tales from Paris Angie Nasca Designs.jpg|Designs for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Miraculous Web Series Class.png YouTube Designs.jpg Web Marinette and Adrien Face Model Sheet.png Miraculous Zag Chibi Miraculous_Zag_Chibi_Cat_Noir_Artwork.png Miraculous ZAG Chibi model sheet.jpg|Concept art by Axel Blanc. Miraculous Chibi Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg Chibi Cat Noir Circle BG.png ChibiZag Group Sketch.jpg Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir facial expressions Concept Art.jpg Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir in Paris - Concept Art.jpg Paris Digital Art buildings.jpg Paris_Building_with_Croissant_Store.png Zag Chibi - Blow model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Bubbles background model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Card Bubbles model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Cat Noir Blush model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Cat Noir Motion Blur Ball model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Cat Noir Motion Blur model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Cat Noir Tears Drop model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Chimney Smoke model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Cloud model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Dust Trail model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Dust model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Flash Reaction model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Green Star background model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Impact model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Ladybug Motion Blur model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Light Color Card model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Movie Light Reflection model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Pot Motion Blur model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Smoke Reactors model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Spaghetti Smell model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Sparkles model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Specific background model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Sun Beam Light model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Thought Bubble Cinema model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Thought Bubble Smoke model sheet.jpg Zag Chibi - Zip background model sheet.jpg Chibi Cat Spaghetti.png ChibiZag Cat Noir's Dream concept art.jpg Chibi Ladybug Cat Noir Kiss.png Animatics Miraculous Early Animatic 2.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 4.gif Rooftop Animatic 1.gif Rooftop Animatic 2.gif Rooftop Animatic 3.gif Drawings Zag Heroez.jpg Zag Heroez Kidscreen promo art.jpg Zag Heroez Screen.jpg Issue 12.png|First known drawing of Cat Noir by Thomas Astruc. Marinette Valentine's.jpg|Art by Axel Blanc. (Lineart of Adrien by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González.) Chinese Cat Noir.jpg|Art by Feri González. Adrien Agreste Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Cat Noir Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Miraculous 1st Anniversary artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca National Black Cat Day 2016 drawing by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien Nasca Sketch.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien with Small Ladybug by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien Making a Cake art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir shaking hands with Puerto Rico Flag in BG.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug and Cat Noir tied-up sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug Cat Noir Tied.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween 2017 artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween Witch drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir drawing.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González Cat Noir's Dream sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Cat Noir's Dream art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir with a cat by Angie Nasca.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Cat Noir Thanksgiving feast art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Marinette and Adrien with snow.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas 2017 artwork.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Marinette in love by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Chibi Valentine's Day.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir Lunar New Year.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir World Cup 2018 Nasca drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Miraculous ZAG Chibi Ladybug and Cat Noir drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Chinese New Year 2019 artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Zag Heroez Family.jpg Zag Heroes.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Fan Appreciation 2016 drawing.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. S3 doodle 2.jpg|Season 3 production doodle by Wilfried Pain Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. ML Relief Zine Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Ladybug Cat Noir Action Chibi.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Cat Noir Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Ladynoir rose.png Cataclysm by Ferisae.jpg|Art by Feri González. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries